The present invention relates to a device for feeding flattened and piled cardboard boxes to a vertical magazine located on the top of a machine for forming cardboard boxes.
The machines for forming cardboard boxes are well-known to be those machines which, starting with carboard boxes folded in a flat form, open them up to a box form and close their bottom part by doubling over appropriate foldable flaps protruding from the box's walls. Known machines of this type, such as, say, that described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,038, of Tacchini, issued Aug. 15, 1989, withdraw the cardboard boxes, flattened and piled one on top of the other, from a verticalaxis magazine located on the top of the machine.
The problems common to all machines for forming cardboard boxes with a vertical magazine on top are represented by the limited capacity for storing the cardboard boxes, deriving from the need to keep within acceptable limits the weight of the magazine and the machine's overall height. At the same time it would be preferable to have a large capacity magazine so as not to have to arrange to have it replenished so frequently.